


Trapped in the Closet

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Aleks and James get locked in a closet until they finally agree to get along.





	Trapped in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanin_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanin_Ink/gifts).



> A Cow Chop secret santa gift for crystal-melanin on tumblr 
> 
> (sorry it's so late i love u)

“You can fucking come out when you two are getting along.” 

This, was of course, preceded by the shoving of James into a pitch black closet. He angrily tore off the blindfold that he had put on in good faith for what was supposed to be blindfolded beer pong and tried the door. Fucking locked. Great. “I’m gonna fucking kill you when I get out of here, Brett!”

Wait, you two? 

James could also feel the uncomfortable presence of someone else in there with him, and sure enough-

“Shut the fuck up. My ear is literally right fucking here.” 

Brett was a Motherfucker.

“Aleks?”

James could hear the uneasy shuffling behind the clothes hanging on the rack, and boy was Aleks close. The closet wasn’t… incredibly small. They weren’t tripping over each other, but he could definitely reach him if he extended an arm. 

Aleks rolled his eyes (even though he couldn’t see him, James just knew from his tone of voice). “Who the fuck else would they lock you in a closet with?”

“Yeah, to give you a chance to apologize, asshole.” James mumbled. 

Aleks scoffed. “Me, apologize?” Aleks’ voice littered with a tone of ‘are you fucking kidding me?’

James crossed his arms. “Fine, if you want to still be a dick, then we’ll just sit in fucking silence until they let us out.” 

Aleks didn’t even respond that time, letting James know he was 100% on board with being this petty as well. 

You see, they’d been best friends since high school, when they first met their sophomore year. 

Aleks was the weird emo kid everyone ignores most of the time, but one day he struck up a conversation with James about a new video game that was being released and the next thing that James knew he was over at Aleks’ house playing Battleblock Theater with him.

They started spending a shit ton of time together, mostly bonding over their love of video games. They even considered making a gaming youtube channel at some point but… eh. That wasn’t really for them. 

They much more preferred just doing their gaming on the couch at home together, playing co-op and making jokes in attempts to make the other to laugh. James didn’t think anyone would want to watch that, anyway.

So they were friends all through high school, and even followed each other to college, which is where they were now. 

Locked in a fucking closet.

James’ legs were starting to fucking hurt. They were starting to fall asleep from being in the same position for too long... They’d been in this closet for too long. 

James moved to sit down, allowing his legs to stretch across to the other side of the closet. 

“What are you doing? Get off my side.” Aleks grumbled, shoving James’ legs that had managed to intertwine with his. 

James let out a breath, annoyed. “It’s not my fault this closet is so small, just deal with it.” 

Aleks started repeating James’ phrase of ‘just deal with it’ as he moved to sit down as well, making a show of shoving his legs on top of James’ outstretched ones.

“Okay, now you’re just being a dick.” James said, moving his legs again only for the two to just be essentially kicking each other for a few seconds, getting more aggressive.

It stopped when Aleks let out a loud pained noise and jerked back. 

James, even though he was still pissed at the man, couldn’t help but let out a worried “Are you alright?”

“You hit me in the dick, dude…” Aleks said, his voice high and strained.

James laughed in response, not being able to help with the ridiculousness of the situation dawning on him.

“I can’t believe you hit me in the dick…” Aleks whined loudly, but James could tell he was smiling now too.

James rolled his eyes. “Stop bitching, consider it payback for when you hit me with that water bottle while trying to do the water flip challenge last year.” 

“Hey, I would’ve made that if you hadn’t been in the way!” Aleks said defensively.

James scoffed. “I moved out of the way so you could throw it and then you threw it right fucking at me, asshole.” 

Aleks paused for a moment. “... Yeah, it was a pretty shitty toss.” Aleks admitted. “Yours wasn’t much better, though.” Aleks started laughing, remembering what had happened after. “You almost hit Ein, remember?” 

“Yeah, but it landed, didn’t it?” James grumbled, but it was with a smile on his face. 

Even though it was pitch black, James could tell Aleks was smiling as well. 

The two laughed about old times and it was… really nice. They hadn’t spoken in months and it was nice for James to talk to his best friend in such a long time. They even caught up on everything that had been happening, he learned that Aleks changed his major AGAIN and also had gotten a cat name Celia. (Yes, her and Mishka are getting along. James had to ask, worried about this new kitten.)

“Why are we even fighting in the first place, man? It’s fucking stupid…” James eventually said, their laughter dying out as the mood became more serious. 

“You know exactly why, James…” 

James did. He also knew that it wouldn’t be an issue anymore. “She broke up with me, Aleks. About a month ago.”

Their fight had been over James’ girlfriend, essentially. Aleks had called him in the middle of the night drunk and had admitted his feelings for him. James, who had liked Aleks since basically the first moment he’d met him... panicked. 

James admitted to Aleks he liked him as well that night, but god… He’d been with his girlfriend for almost a year at this point, he couldn’t do this to her. He told Aleks that they couldn’t hang out anymore and hung up. 

That’s when the texts from Aleks started.

It broke James’ heart to watch Aleks in so much pain, but he was comfortable in the relationship with his girlfriend. They knew each other, they cared for one another. They understood each other. If he were to start this with Aleks, he’d have to start all over. 

It wasn’t until she found the texts on his phone from Aleks that she called him out on it, and then there were no holds barred. She was so angry that night, telling him how bad of an idea starting this relationship was for her when she could see how the two acted around each other. 

They broke up and he ended up being pushed into a deep depression, having alienated himself from not only his girlfriend, but his best friend. 

Aleks let in a sharp breath at James’ revelation “Then why didn’t… you call me?” 

“I didn’t want to admit you were right.” He admitted, but feeling so much better now that the words were rolling off his tongue. 

“So, what does that mean for us then, James?” Aleks whispered after a minute. “I know I was drunk, but I remember that phone call pretty well.” 

“I still have feelings for you, yeah.” James wished he could look at Aleks in the eyes, could see the emotions on his face. He wanted to hate Brett for locking them in this closet, but… he couldn’t. They wouldn’t have gotten to this point on their own. 

Aleks let out a sigh of relief to hear those words coming from James’ mouth after all this time. “I still have feelings for you, too.” 

They were quiet for a moment, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was incredibly comforting to be surrounded by that much love in the room, that much unadulterated affection that the two felt for one another. 

“Hey can… Can I kiss you?” Aleks whispered, almost afraid to disturb the silence that the two had created. 

James nodded, before realizing it was still fucking pitch black in the room and Aleks couldn’t see him. “Yeah.” He decided to say verbally, scooting over to sit next to Aleks and make their positions less awkward. 

James could feel Aleks’ breath on his as he leaned forward, and honestly this entire moment felt surreal. 

This was Aleks. 

Aleksandr Marchant. 

His Best Friend. 

He moved closer and felt their lips touch slightly before almost instantly moving in and opening their mouths for a deeper kiss. 

The love of his life.

...

Their makeout session didn’t last very long, as Asher decided it would be the best fucking idea in the world to open the door on them.

They both broke away from each other like it was fucking high school all over again and a teacher had just caught them making out in a broom closet and looked at Asher with wide eyes. 

“Oh!” Asher said, holding a girl on his arm. “I guess… this one is preoccupied.” He moved to shut the door.

James honestly almost wanted to let him, before he realized that the door would lock again and he pushed up against it. “No, here you two can get in this closet, right Aleks?” 

James looked at Aleks for confirmation. Aleks nodded immediately, catching on to James’ prank. “Oh, yeah. We’re all done in here.” 

Asher looked at the two with admiration as they stood up and made room for Asher to get in. “Thanks guys, all the other rooms upstairs were taken.” Asher was obviously slightly drunk as he thanked the two and moved to get in the closet. 

James shut it behind him and looked at Aleks with a sly smile on his face. 

“You’re evil.” 

“Yeah, but you still like me.” 

Aleks rolled his eyes. “Just take me home already and finish what you started, asshole.” 

“With pleasure.”


End file.
